The Return of the Old Republic
by Scully1337
Summary: For centuries, Ozma has been trying to undo the mistakes of his past. From reincarrnation to reincarrnation, he has tried to stop Salem. Now, he must undo the mistake of trusting Ozpin. Can he and his apprentice undo the damages that are to come, or will they meet their end like the Gray Jedi before them?


**Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy**

**July 20th, (The Republic's Return)**

**Ozpin's Mindscape**

In Beacon Academy, a school many students train their whole lives to get into, there is a man with two souls. Both of these souls were once focused on a similar goal, but one had strayed from the path and became mad for power. They were able to hide it quite well as no one had noticed the change in their eyes. They say eyes are like windows to the soul, but what of the other soul that still resides within; trapped and locked away.

Within the mindscape of Headmaster Ozpin, the soul of Ozma is seen with his left leg shackled to the ground. Ozma is unable to do anything like this, and because of that, only his thoughts can keep him company. All he can really do within the mindscape is think; think of all the mistakes he's made, the people he's met, the lives that were senselessly lost, the ones that spent them willingly to fight the good fight, and the life of his apprentice. Due to him being shackled to this place, he is unable to learn what had happened to him, and now only knows that Ozpin tried to use his Force Powers as a weapon.

'_What has happened to you Jaune_?'

Just as he was beginning to slip back into his thoughts, he felt something: a pull. This was not a physical pull, however, nothing like that. This pull, this grip that was surrounding him, was something he had not felt in centuries. It was the Force. How could this be, though? He was nothing but a soul trapped within a mad man, and the Force was...

Before he could finish the thought, he was ripped from where he was sitting and pulled backwards. The only thing he saw next was a white light.

**???**

**???**

**???**

When Ozma came to, he was greeted with the sight of a floor in a semi-dark room. The faint yellow glow of whatever light source was there being the only light to help him see. Then, someone spoke to him.

"Are you alright, master?"

The voice was one that he had not heard in months since its owners disappearance, and yet it still sounded so much like when he was but a young padawan to him. As Ozma got up on one knee, he looked up to see a gloved hand extended to him. The owner of said hand was none other then his apprentice, Jaune Arc. He took his hand as Jaune helped him to his feet.

"Jaune, h-how...?"

"You said it yourself master, 'Where there is a will, there is a way. The Force will help guide me there.'"

"**Beep boop boop bweep**."

Ozma turned to his lower left and saw his old companion R2-Q5. The two of them were a sight for sore eyes, but much appreciated and welcomed sights indeed.

"It's good to see the both of you again. If you don't mind me asking. though, where are we?"

"We're in a Hammerhead Cruiser, one of the Old Republic Flagships for a few of its defense fleets. This is the only ship in the orbit of the moon and the star system that Remnant is in, however. We can get to why it's here later, though. Im sure you'd like to get out of your old clothes and into your robes."

As Ozma looked at the clothes he was in, he could tell that they were from his time within the mindscape of that deranged man. Plus, he did miss his old robes.

**Bridge of the Republic Hammerhead Cruiser**

**Righteous Redeemer**

**Orbit of Remnant's Moon**

**July 20th**

On the Bridge of the Righteous Redeemer, the Gray Jedi Master stood by the window of the bridge with his Gray Jedi Knight to his left and R2-Q5 to his right. Ozma was in his standard Gray Jedi Robes, consisting of a variant of the Ceremonial Jedi Robes that were dark gray on the outer pieces of the robes while being a lighter gray on the inner robes. A larger dark gray robe was draped over this one as the hood that covered his head was pulled down. His lightsaber hilt was attached to the belt that kept his utilities nearby. His Lightsaber's color was a dark orange to symbolize the redemption for his past sins he hoped to attain. Ozma was a master in the seventh form of lightsaber combat, Juyo, as he perferred to make sure that he could end a fight swiftly and decisively.

Jaune's Armor consisted of a white trench coat that went to his knees, a hood that covered almost all his head. His face was covered by a gas-mask, the filters on the sides of the mask itself. The lenses of the mask were polarized, thus making it so that no one could see in but he could see out. Their were two paldrans on his shoulders, one being underneath the coat while another crossed over the top. A could be seen wrapped around the waste of the coat, keeping the coat closed and his utilities in close reach. His hands were covered by a pair of black gloves that went over the sleeves of his coat and up three fourths of his forearm, almost reaching his elbows. His pants were brown, baggy and tucked into his strapped boots. The two hilts attaches to his belt were his lightsabers. His lightsabers' colors were a bright yellow, showing his will and determination to his cause, his people, and his will to protect. Jaune was a master in the sixth form of lightsaber combat, Niman, due to his preference in dual-wielding.

R2-Q5 was a black and orange R-Series droid that was meant to both help store data incase anyone tried to steal the information held within, and help pilot a jedi starfighter. Q5, however, was more than just this. He had the ability to both play complicated games, fly with his lateral thrusters, shock enemies with his data tool, and weld objects open or closed with his welder.

As the three looked out at the planet of Remnant from the bridge, many questions plagued Ozma's mind: what had become of Beacon, what was Ozpin doing, what were his next steps in his plans? All these questions and no answers to them. Behind the three of them was the crew of the ship, working away at their computers, and two Republic troopers standing guard at the door. Right now, they needed allies down on Remnant and a proper base of operations where they could plan their first strike.

"This is what it's like to be on the run; forced to runaway from the true enemy that was staring us in the face, one that was right under our noses, one that we did not anticipate... until it was too late."

"There was nothing you could've done master, you didn't know of Ozpin's betrayal to the cause."

"**Wine**."

"I should've, his soul and mine were apart of the same body and I failed to see what was before my eyes."

Jaune wanted to say something, but how could he. He didn't know what it was like to be reincarnated as someone else with their soul still with the body.

"'_Sigh_' No, I can't be thinking like this. If I think about the 'What If's', I'll never be able to to focus on what's happening now."

The troopers, bridge crew, Jaune and Q5 who heard this couldn't help but agree. If they focused on what could've happened, it'll only lead to more mistakes in the battles to come.

"Perkins, is there any place on Remnant or its moon that will make for a good base of operations?"

"There are a few craters within the moon that provide both cover and potential spots for solar generation plants, sir."

"What of Remnant, is there anyplace for a base down there?"

"Aside from the dragon continent, no. We may be able to get from Point A to Point B faster if we set up a base on Remnant, but it's more likely that we'll be spotted _if_ we make a base there. If we make a base up on its moon, it will take a bit longer for us to get between there and wherever we're landing on Remnant but we'll be safe from detection."

"What are your orders, sir? Do we put a base on the moon, or the Dragon Continent?"

Ozma began to think for a second; both had their pros and cons, but the chance that they could be found, interrogated and/or killed by Ozpin was a risk he was not willing to take.

"Navigator, set a course for the closest of the craters that Perkins talked about. We'll set up our base there, and begin training and mining operations immediately."

"Yes sir!"

"Commander, I need two shuttles ready. One for the troops and miners, and one for Jaune and I."

"Right away sir!"

"Master, where are we going?"

"To someone that left the Inner Circle by her own choice."

Remnant, Brawnwen Tribe Temporary Camp

July 21st

Lands Between Vale and Mistral

In the lands between Vale and Mistral, there were many bandit tribes that preyed on the caravans heading between settlements and main cities. No other tribe was more notorious than the Brawnwen Tribe, led by Raven Brawnwen: ex-huntress turned bandit, ex-wife of Taiyang Xiao Long, and mother of Yang Xiao Long. Many would not dare to face the Brawnwen Tribe unless they wished to join, or they had something of a death-wish.

Raven was currently sitting in her tent, looking over the report on what their latest raid had brought them. However, what would happen next would surprise her.

"Permission to enter, ma'am?"

"Granted."

The Tribesman stepped into the tent, with a bit of a confused and worried look on his face.

"Now tell me, what's so important that you needed to tell me directly?"

"You May think that it's strange."

"Strange how, exactly?"

"There are two people in robes at the gate, ma'am."

'Okay, that is a bit strange.'

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"Not clearly, both of their faces were covered, but one did appear to have a tan complexion. The other was wearing a gas mask."

"Hm, alright, let them in."

"Ma'am?"

"If they wanted to start a fight, they would've done it by now. Besides, I have a feeling things might be changing faster than they should be."

"Yes ma'am."

As he left the tent, Raven proceeded to take a picture out from one of the pockets on her armor pieces. The photo was of her and her daughter within her arms, only just a few moments after she had come into the world. Whenever she looked at this picture, she always thought about what would be different had she stayed to raise her daughter. Would she be different from how she was now, and if so, how drastic of a change would it be. She put the photo away and stood up, she needed to focus on who was at her camp. When she exited her tent, she stood next to Vernal and looked towards the two before her. The man with the tanned skin and the one with the gas mask both seemed to be armed, but neither had their weapons drawn. The weapons of all the bandits in the Brawnwen Tribe were aimed at them, mainly due to the fact that they were unknown.

"Isn't this a surprise, to whom may I be speaking to?"

"Travelers... travelers seeking an audience with the leader of the Brawnwen Tribe herself."

"May I ask what this offer is, no one ever comes by asking for favors and all 'offers' that are 'given' to us are more along the lines of orders to surrender from the Atlas Military should some of their scouts find us."

"Trust me when I say we are not from Atlas. We'd rather not make contact with a government that would use what we have for self gain."

"I'm expected to believe you? If what you claim is so important that you want to keep it away from them, then show me what you have that you do not wish in Atlasian hands."

The older of the two looked at his apprentice for a second before nodding to him. The one wearing the gas mask began to step forward and spook, but not to them, to himself.

"There is no _Light_ without the _Dark_. Through _Passion_, I gain _Focus_."

The bandits of the tribe didn't know what the guy was talking about, but Raven and Vernal heard something that the others didn't; the faint click of a guns' receiver as it loaded and unloaded a round from the chamber.

"Through _Knowledge_, I gain _Power_. Through _Serenity_, I gain _Strength_."

A few more clicks were heard by the two as they looked around and saw that every weapon that was pointed at them was being effected. This was the power that they wanted out of Atlasian hands.

"Through _Victory_, I gain _Harmony_."

The clicks had finally stopped as the locking mechanism that held the mags in was now undone, and the mags and slugs in the weapons were only being suspended by the power of the man's apprentice. His left fist was extended a completely, as if holding something and preparing to let it fall to the ground.

"There is only..."

His palm opened, as the rounds that were held within the weapons that were being held within were finally released.

"_The Force_."

As his palm was fully opened, all the rounds popped out of their respective guns. Pistol mags fell from their grips and chambers, magnum rounds popped out of their drums, and shotgun shells hit the dirt after falling free from their cartridges. This surprised many, even Vernal was surprised by this. Raven, however, slowly clapped at the display. To be able to simultaneously disengage all the locking mechanisms and remove the rounds from the guns in all of the tribesmen was no laughing matter.

"Very impressive, now you have my attention. Though, we never did get your real identities. If I truly am to trust you, which only happens to those amongst my tribe, then I need to know your real names."

The apprentice looked back to his master before nodding, knowing full well that this was unavoidable.

"Very well, merely calling us travelers would be an understatement and a sense of trust must be two ways. I am a Gray Jedi Master, and the one before you is a Gray Jedi Knight, my apprentice. My name..."

He proceeded to take of the hood covering his head, a few of the bandits looking at him in shock as his appearance was that of one that Raven told them about. Raven herself was a bit shock as well as the man before her...

"...is Ozma. My apprentice before you, the one that used the force, is Jaune Arc."

Jaune proceeded to take off his hood and mask. When they were off, his appearance was a bit different than what was seen on the news and newspaper. His skin was a bit darker, somewhere along the lines of a light and medium tan. His hair was a darker shade of blonde, more along the line of a medium champagne. His eyes were an even darker shade of blue, appearing as dark as the midnight sky. It was safe to say that his looks made Vernal blush, something that didn't go unnoticed by Raven as a small smirk appeared on her face. The blush disappeared as soon as his mask and hood went back up, though.

"May we speak of our offer now, it could benefit both of us in the long run."

Raven thought about it for a moment. True she didn't really trust _Ozpin_ for keeping secrets, but _Ozma_ was a different story entirely as he was willing to trust them with the knowledge of both their identities and what their power was.

"Very well, follow both Vernal and I into my tent. We will discuss it in there."

"As you wish, and thank you for giving us the chance."

The two followed them into Ravens tent, each one having an aura and sense of calm to them. It made the bandits around them less tense but still cautious. As the two sat down, Ozma cross legged and Jaune on his knees, the two realized that they were at two different tables. There was also traditional tea cups waiting for them as well.

'Clever girl Vernal, clever girl.'

Raven thought as she looked to where Vernal had disappeared to. She came back soon after and poured everyone some tea. She did Jaune's cup last, though as she wanted to savor the moment with him.

'Gah, what am I thinking?! How is that most guys I look at don't get me flustered at all, but then I turn to Mr. Dream Boat over here and I'm a blushing mess?! GYAH, SHUT UP STUPID BRAIN, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!'

She came out of her inner rant to see that Jaune had taken his mask and hood down and took a small drink of his tea and smiled.

"Wow, this is really good tea. Raspberry tea, too, my favorite flavor."

"O-Oh, is it? I didn't know that, to be honest, I just grabbed one that would work best for situations such as a diplomatic summoning."

"Still though, good choice, it has a nice blend of both the sweet taste of raspberries while holding onto the bitter taste of the tea leaves. It even has a nice aroma to it. My compliments to the brewer."

"O-Oh, thank you."

The two seemed to be having a nice conversation that they didn't notice the two adults looking at them. Ozma could not help but smile as he knew of Jaune's misfortune when it came to women. He actually wished for Jaune to find the right girl one day.

'Heh, looks like Vernal has found her perfect someone.'

Raven thought before looking back towards Ozma with a serious expression on her face.

"Now, I know for a fact that you simply didn't come here to chat over a nice cup of tea. What is it that you want Ozma?"

"Straight to the point as always Raven, one of your redeeming qualities. Very well then."

Ozma took a sip of his tea before continuing.

"Wow, Jaune was right, this tea is good."

"Ozma."

"Right, right, my mistake. The reason the both of us has been looking for you is simple. We'd like you and your tribe to join The Republic."

_This_ caught Raven off guard. In all her years as Tribe Leader, never _once_ has someone _asked_ her and her tribe if they would _willingly_ join a cause; it was mainly either through intimidation or a show of force, and both failed... numerous times. To be asked was something she did not expect.

"If you don't wish to join, that is fine, but the offer will stand for as long as it takes."

"This is unlike you Ozma, and rather bold. Over all the years you've been alive, you've never once done something like this. What changed, and what makes you think I will agree?"

"Ozpin, _he_ is what brought upon this change."

"What?"

"It's true. At first, I thought that him and I had the same goals in mind. That we would agree to try and stop Salem. However, he had... _other_ agendas in place. He completely overtook control of the body we shared, and now plans to make tomorrow's defenders into weapons. What's worse is when he discovered that Jaune was force sensitive. He tried forcing Jaune to become a weapon of war, but I managed to hold him back for as long as I could. He overtook control again and left me shackled to his mindscape, but I had held him back long enough for Jaune to escape. As for what happened next, I don't know."

_This_ caught Raven off guard completely. The mere thought of Ozma, someone who had been around for a good many centuries, was defeated by someone who was new to the whole idea of what had been happening for centuries was unheard of. That was quickly aurpressed with anger, anger towards the Ozpin that was in control of the body again for turning her daughter, her _flesh and blood_, into a mindless, obedient weapon. While she may have been angered, to which Jaune and Vernal backed up a bit, she calmed down by drinking some of her tea. When she was calmed down again, she looked towards Ozma.

"What's the plan?"

**Republic Base of Operations**

**Light of Redemption**

**Remnant's Moon**

**July 24th**

The base had been finished a day prior to Ozma and Jaune. The fact that they needed a base of operations was more of a necessity since they had limited oxygen aboard their cruiser. It took an additional three days for the mining plant, light vehicle factoryand shield generator to be set up. Their newest project was an R'n'D Facility to help research heavier armor plating for their walkers and artillery. They also had Turbo Laser Towers going up should something hostile find them, though that was just a bit more out of habit since they never really felt safe in their galaxy as an enemy fleet could show up and attack without warning. A star base was also above the base itself, and the fragmented moon pieces haloed hide something its size. Now they had the ability to create basic fighter craft and their corvettes. The bandits had been welcomed as brothers and sisters in arms. It was also discovered that both Raven and Vernal are Force Sensitives.

"Your saying that because of our... midichlorian count, we have the ability to use the force."

"Indeed, and with training, you can both learn how to use it and find your balance."

"I take it you will be training us to use it then?"

"Indeed, of course Jaune will be teaching Vernal how to fight with lightsabers, though. Do you have a problem with that Jaune?"

"No master, I'm fine with it."

"It's actually rather understandable, the both of you dual wield so it would only make sense to have someone suited to that field teach."

Vernal was a bit surprised by this, and for good reason. One, Jaune was teaching her; two, Raven agreed to it; three, _Jaune_ was teaching _her_. She was both flustered and elated but all her face showed was her blushing like mad.

"Before we begin, however..."

Ozma Ignited his saber and held it pointing upward.

"Raven Brawnwen, Vernal. As the Head, and only, Gray Jedi Master, I anoint you two to the ranks of Gray Jedi Master and Gray Jedi Knight, respectively of course."

The two looked at Ozma, seeing as he was serious about his desition in making them Gray Jedi. The only sound in the room was Jaune clapping, which slowly died out and became an awkward silence. Things were going to be different from now on.

"By the way, training for your force powers starts tomorrow morning after breakfast, and Vernal, your lightsaber training begins after lunch. Be sure to get the proper amount of sleep you two, it's going to be a long day."

Yep, this was almost like Beacon, it less strict and more loose in terms of scheduling. This was rather pleasant. There had to be a catch.

"First order of business, though, let's get you your Gray Jedi Robes and Lightsabers."

There's the catch.


End file.
